


Safe & Tucked Away

by Lonewritersclub



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mental Instability, New Asgard, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Songfic, The Tesseract (Marvel), broken crown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewritersclub/pseuds/Lonewritersclub
Summary: Thor had lost hope with his brother but an altercation on Midgard leads him to revive his faith in him. But this turn of events is not without some side-effects.





	Safe & Tucked Away

**Author's Note:**

> While this is from Thor's perspective, the song lyrics encase Loki's feelings and thoughts.

The pull on my flesh was just too strong

Stifled the choice and the air in my lungs 

Better not to breathe than to breathe a lie

'Cause when I opened my body I breathe in a lie

Cars honk around them, people yelling for things to start moving now that the monster has been slain. However, what they don't yet understand, is that a new threat has arisen and only can Thor can try his best to prevent it from realizing.

Thor feels the stares of the rest of the Avengers on his retreating back. They are on high alert as they observe with vigilance the confrontation. They are ready on their marks only waiting for the signal to go off which is the man on the ground sitting on his legs with the rest of his body curled protectively over what he's holding in his delicate hands.

The blue hue coming from the Tesseract orb glows through the gaps between his pale fingers. He could destroy the whole world now if he wished to.

But oh my heart, was flawed I knew my weakness

So hold my hand consign me not to darkness

He hasn't yet.

Thor kneels in front of his brother quietly. Age and experience have taught him to be more patient and now more that ever he needs to have learned every lesson of it. As if approaching a scared animal, Thor extends his hand to cup his brother's jaw, guiding him to look at him. Loki looks like he could break down at any moment, his eyes filled with pain and desperation.

Thor offers him a small sad smile he hopes will comfort him and runs his fingers gently through strands of soft black hair, pushing them away from his face behind his ear. Loki trembles under his touch. He feels cold. Thor worries.

Touch my mouth and hold my tongue

I'll never be your chosen one

"Please, Thor, help me." Loki's shakes as he pleads his big brother with a voice that sounds as fragile as thin glass. Thor smiles less sadly now. 

"I will," he responds softly. He rests their foreheads together while still holding his hand protectively around Loki's neck. Carefully and attentively, he reaches for the magnificent orb and takes it as swiftly as he can without being ungaingly from Loki's weak and quivering grip.

Banner comes to retrieve the Tesseract and readily leaves to take it to a safe holding.

"Why don't we go home now, brother," Thor says and takes Loki in his arms securely, notifying Heimdall of their arrival quickly. Loki is now burning up in his hold. Thor worries some more. 

He says farewell to his friends apace before leaving for Asgard.

I'll be home safe and tucked away

Well you can't tempt me if I don't see the day

Thor awakened to the first rays of the sunlight reaching his eyes and got down to work immediately. He processed through his duties as new king with slight disinterest as he was not a morning person, at least without a good breakfast, although he could never refuse the sun's visits and always woke up early in the morning. His brother was the same but even more so. He would stay up until the moon was already more than halfway down with an ancient book in his hands before falling half-dead on the bed.

Before it was quite time for lunch, Thor took to looking over the reconstruction of Asgard on the new planet they had occupied. Still most of the buildings and parks were in the middle of being built but a great deal of them were also already finished and furnished to the T. One of the first buildings to be built was the castle which was reconstructed exactly to how it had been before save for the sinister wall-paintings and murals. It was testimony of Asgard - the people and their strength and perseverance.  

Thor spoke with the leader of construction and with the people of Asgard to see how they were doing. He got many smiles but a few words of wisdom as well. But then it was time for lunch finally which Thor's stomach made note for.

Thor put together two meals on a silver platter despite the cook's ushering of not having to do it himself, and in usual fashion he walked upstairs to the highest floor of the north wing where his brother's chamber resided. Two guards were planted on each side of the two heavy golden doors. They bowed to Thor modestly and opened the doors which were kept locked for his brother's safety. The room was encompassed by a magical field was in turn was for everyone else's protection - just in case. In fact, it was out of Loki's request to everyone's bafflement.

I will not speak of your sin

There was a way out for Him

The mirror shows not

Your values are all shot

Though the castle looked much like it had been, there was one very distinctive difference with the newer model - that being Loki's room. Out of a Midgardian doctor's, whom Thor had acquainted through Jane, request his brother's chambers had been made out pure white marble to nurture Loki's recovery. How the stark white environment helped his brother, Thor was not sure - the doctor had mumbled something about peace and calm. All the same, in Thor's opinion, it certainly made Loki's room the most beautiful room in the whole castle in addition to him having the best view of whole of Asgard. Behind the tall arched windows, where Loki's bed was situated under, opened up the magnificent scenery of the castle's walkway and to the fertile gardens around it. 

The pristine whiteness of the room also enhanced brightness whether it came from an oil lamp or the sun. Thor would like to stay with his brother here more if he was allowed however his brother had seemed to rather be alone than with others. Also the healers had recommended Thor to give him some space for now until he specifically asked for company. This saddened Thor but he tried to be understanding and respect his brother's wishes.

But he would not give up their shared lunches no matter what. He wouldn't ask much of his brother but he would not let him isolate himself form others - Thor knew from experience that it was a clear sign of things soon going down the hill. In addition, Thor missed his brother already having only these brief interactions with him these days.

The doors shut behind him as Thor walked carefully inside as he tried his best to keep the silver platter in his big hands balanced and not spill the tea in the fine porcelain cups, and softened his steps even further when he noticed his brother was still in bed seemingly asleep. A warm smile spread across his lips without him noticing it. Thor gently laid the platter down on the bedside table but couldn't quiet the slight clink of spoons hitting porcelain. Well, it was already noon anyway...

Thor looked over the lump on the bed. Only tangled black hair peaked from beneath the white plush covers, Loki's back to him. Thor sat down on the edge of the bed and reached over and tugged on a single black strand curiously.

So crawl on my belly 'til the sun goes down

I'll never wear your broken crown

I took the road and I fucked it all away

Now in this twilight, how dare you speak of grace

"It isn't like you to sleep in this late, brother. The sun will be down again before you know it if you won't getting up soon", Thor said with a soft chuckle. His brother groaned in response and curled even tighter into himself.

"Come on now, brother. I brought you lunch", Thor persuaded him.

"I'm not hungry", was the retort he received in turn. Thor sighed in both concern and slight agitation. "That's impossible. I heard you haven't eaten anything after yesterday's lunch", Thor stated disapprovingly. “You must eat, brother. You mustn’t become weak – especially not during this time.”

“And what time would that be now?” Loki spat back at him with knives for his voice – but the edges were dull, and Thor had grown to be a more patient and understanding man whose presence was like a stable mountain – high and mighty but moreover sturdy.

Thor simply continued to caress his brother’s head, marvelling at how silky his hair felt like, but also wondering about the odd warmth Loki seemed to radiate these days.

“Now when you are still recovering, brother”, Thor answered gently after a second he waited for Loki to calm down some. And so from Thor’s composed and kind words, Loki relaxed and Thor smiled at ease.

"It isn't that putrid soup again, is it?" Thor heard Loki grumble from underneath the blanket then. Thor laughed and swirled a spoon in the tea to mix the honey in his own cup - Loki of course drank his tea black.

"No, it's not that putrid soup again, and I'll have you know it is one of my favorites", Thor said.

This seemed to manage to eventually get Loki up. He dragged his knees up to his chest rubbing at his eyes before looking over to the silver platter that Thor re-set over to the bed between them. Loki took his cup of tea and sipped at it carefully. He didn’t dare to look up to Thor’s face yet, not so soon after losing his temper a little childlikely even though Thor never blamed him for it.

While Thor started eating some of the grapes on the platter, he also took some time to inspect his brother's appearance. His black hair had fallen on his face in curled, unwashed strands which he quickly pushed behind his ear after finding Thor looking at him from the corner of his green eye.

Thor wasn’t ashamed though and unbashfully he kept staring, watching as a light pink tone rose high on his brother’s cheekbones.

Loki ate like a bird, taking such small bites that Thor wondered if he would ever finish his meal of yoghurt and berries. He never even touched the pastries however Thor was actually rather grateful about it after he had practically inhaled his own food but stayed nevertheless still hungry and so he continued to feast on Loki’s leftovers when he dismissed them with a push of a plate towards Thor.

So crawl on my belly 'til the sun goes down

I'll never wear your broken crown

I took the road and I fucked it all away

Now in this twilight, how dare you speak of grace

After having eaten in comfortable silence, it was time to bring up some matters to hand. But first…

“Did you sleep well last night?” Thor asked Loki after putting the platter back on the nightstand. Loki glanced at his rather incredulously and looked bemused telling by the grin tugging on the left corner of his lip. “Fine”, he plainly stated and continued, “and you?”

Thor stood up ready to start Loki’s day. “Better than you”, he said bluntly and Loki frowned at him.

“Look at you, those dark rings around your eyes cannot be some new look you’re going for again, can it? Your cheeks are sunken in from not eating enough which makes you sleep more but not regain much more energy, and your gaze is tired and unfocused. And most obviously, you still haven’t gotten up from bed”, Thor listed.

Thor had expected Loki to become furious at him from the accusations but instead he grinned widely even showing off his teeth. That turned into dry laughter and he shook his head, black strands whishing around. Maybe he understood Thor’s concern.

“Alright, brother mine, you’ve caught me. I’m tired”, he admitted. But as he continued, Thor realized he had wished too soon. His brother growled at him and jumped up on the bed in a fit of rage.

“I’m tired! I’m tired, Thor! I’m tired of staying cooped up in this little room and talking to my healer about how my day has been since it’s always the same! There’s nothing for me here, Thor! I’m not getting better and I’m definitely getting tired about it!” he cried to Thor, his hands tearing at his hair from the roots and Thor feared some might actually be pulled off, so he hurried over to his brother and covered his hands with his own and untangled them from ripping his beautiful hair off and pushed them against his slim chest instead.

The green eyes are on fire and full of desperation and honest pain.  

“Hear me, brother. I want no harm to be done to you or by you. This is all for your own benefit, you thought so too. This is just a bad day, Loki. We can move past it, and tomorrow can be fresh and unspoiled. Look at me”, Thor asked and held his brother’s face up from his chin, “it is all going to be alright, Loki. I’ll take care of you.” 

Tears have sprung into the green eyes and Loki’s lips quiver as much as he tries to remain rough and angry. He looks back at Thor with feigned confidence and bites his teeth together so hard they might just shatter.  

So crawl on my belly 'til the sun goes down

I'll never wear your broken crown

I can take the road and I can fuck it all away

But in this twilight, our choices seal our fate

“I want out, Thor”, he said and his expression crumbles, “but I know I can’t.”

Thor held his brother to his chest and looked out of the window into the planes of new Asgard not knowing what to say.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not happy. Why, you ask? Well, I just had to re-write most of this fic because somehow the rest had simply vanished without a trace suddenly. No idea, man. No idea why. Very disappointing.
> 
> But hey, enough of that, isn't this song "Broken Crown" by Mumford Sons just perfect for Loki's character? Especially in such a situation as this? I just wish I had had more time to make this fic better and longer.
> 
> But do let me know how you liked it - or didn't :)


End file.
